Charmed By Darkness
by embear
Summary: When new girl Allison Steele transfers to Hogwarts for her sixth year, she is immediately drawn to Draco Malfoy. So many things try to keep her away and complicate the relationship, but will it avail? A story about Draco's chance to find love.
1. Unusual

Unusual

The train didn't look any less intimidating than they had said. It loomed large above, emitting steam like the hot breath of a dragon. Allison imagined how difficult it must be to board this train as a first year, but for some reason it seemed even harder for her. She slowly picked up her courage and climbed the steps to the compartments within.

Walking down the aisle, she clutched her bag to her chest. She wondered how she would ever survive this train ride, not to mention the school year. Allison Steele was equivalent to a sixth year in age, yet it was her first time attending Hogwarts. She didn't know anyone and had never felt more alone. Yet at the same time, a sense of adventure and excitement gripped her; she had never been one to turn away from a challenge. But here she was, facing the daunting task of picking a seat and having no idea where to begin.

Just as she was about to circle back and find an empty compartment, she bumped into a pretty redhead rushing down the rows. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, smiling in half embarrassment. Her gaze leveled with Allison's and a confused look crossed her face. "I don't know who you are," she said, as if this was surprising. "You're not a first year, yet I've never met you."

Allison self-consciously pushed a strand of wavy brunette hair behind her ear. "I'm Allison Steele," she said as she shook the girl's hand. "This is my first year here. I'm going to be a sixth year, though."

The redhead laughed lightly and smiled warmly. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm going to be a fifth year." She paused and thought for a moment. "You're going to be in the same year as my brother, Ron. I'll introduce you to him later. Why don't you come and sit with us for now?" She grabbed Allison's hand and led her down the rows.

_Us?_ Allison thought to herself. She was relieved that she was going to meet more people and have somewhere to sit, but being surrounded by strangers could still be a bit intimidating. Never the less, she followed Ginny to one of the last compartments. Through the glass, Allison could see two boys sitting across from each other and they waved when they saw Ginny.

Allison was still staring into the seats when she was suddenly pushed out of the way by a boy running past her, clearly in a hurry. He paused and turned as if to apologize, but no words came out of his partially opened mouth. He was tall and slender and had white blonde hair; however, his most striking feature was his stone grey eyes. Allison locked into his cold gaze for less than a second, but it felt like hours. The boy quickly ripped his eyes away and sprinted down the aisle.

It had only been a moment, but Ginny clearly noticed their brief connection. She was looking anxiously at Allison as she breathed in a deep breath. "Who was that?" Allison managed.

Ginny's frown could not be concealed. "That was Draco. Draco Malfoy. He's a member of Slytherin. You'd best be staying away from him. He's bad news." She quickly motioned to the open compartment. The smile had returned. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Ginny immediately sat next to a very tall, dark haired boy and gestured for Allison to take her seat next to a blond, blue eyed boy. "Allison, this is Dean Thomas, and you're sitting next to Seamus Finnigan." She smiled and leaned in closer to Dean and Allison detected that they were more than just friends. She suddenly felt awkward sitting next to Seamus.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. I'm Allison." She blushed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

Seamus seemed unaware of her feelings. "Hi! Nice to meet you! Mind if I call ya Allie?" His Irish accent wrapped thickly around each word he spoke.

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact, that's what my friends back home call me." She pushed another pesky strand of hair behind her ear and felt the hotness of her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask you. Where exactly did you come from? It's not usual for someone to transfer in during their sixth year," Ginny inquired. Now that Ginny had resumed conversation, Allison felt the sting in her face lessen.

"Right, I never told you that. My parents are Aurors who work for the Ministry. They were transferred to Spain before I was able to enroll in Hogwarts, but just recently we moved back to London. I received proper schooling in Spain so as to be ready when I returned to England," Allison replied.

"Wow, that's fascinating. Sounds like you have an interesting life," Seamus remarked. Just then, the food trolley came rolling down the aisle to the delight of many students. "Oh Allie! Have you ever tried a Chocolate Frog? You must have one, I insist!"

Seamus leaped from his seat and wandered towards the trolley. Allison followed laughingly. As she cast a careless glance down the rows, her heart suddenly froze. Her emerald green eyes had once again locked with the stone gray eyes of Draco. He had been staring at her, but rapidly averted his gaze once he was caught. Allison suddenly felt the giddiness drain from her body. It was replaced by a feeling of confusion. Something attracted her to Draco, yet she had been warned to stay away. There was something about him that tugged on her in a way she had not felt before. Seamus yelling excitedly in her direction broke her reverie.

"Look, I got you one! You have to try it, Allie." They returned to their compartment and Allison unwrapped the candy. It immediately began to jump around to her surprise, and her shocked face was the amusement of her companions. Seamus finally grabbed it and stopped it from hopping. "Eat it now. It won't hurt you."

Allison hesitantly bit into the once animate candy. After a few moments of chewing, she nodded her head excitedly. "This is really good!" she exclaimed. Her new friends laughed in agreement. They spent the rest of the train ride happily conversing and joking. Allison was so glad she had found great new friends on her first day. Yet the way Draco's eyes had settled on her still perturbed her, though not necessarily in a bad way. All she knew at the moment was that she couldn't wait to arrive and start the new year.


	2. Friends

Friends

As the train lurched to a halt, masses of students flowed down the rows and out the doors. They were escorted towards the school, looming dark and foreboding in the distance. Allison hurried along with Ginny, Dean, and Seamus, but couldn't help looking around for Draco. He was nowhere to be found. They walked for what seemed like miles before entering the school and hurrying to the Great Hall. The scene before her eyes was even more impressive than she imagined. A feast had been laid out on long tables stretching farther than she could see. Hundreds of students were seated at the tables, laughing and glad to be reunited. The scene raised Allison's spirits and for a moment she forgot about her worries.

"Oh look, there's Ron and Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed and she rushed over to meet a redhead boy much like herself and a pretty brunette sitting together. Dean and Seamus took their seats next to the group. Ginny hugged them both and then turned to Allison. "Ron, Hermione, this is Allison. She's new this year, but she's in your year."

"Pleased to meet you." Ron shook her hand and smiled in a friendly manner. "Any friend of Ginny's is a friend of mine."

Allison turned to look at the brunette, who in turn met her stare. She stood up slowly. "Hi, I'm Hermione. Pleasure." Her voice was low and her face was strained.

Ginny seemed to notice something was not right with Hermione. "What is it? You look worried."

Hermione sighed. "It's Harry. We thought he got off the train ahead of us but he's nowhere to be found. I can't help but be concerned."

Allison noticed a change in Ginny's expression as she registered the information. She tried to be cheerful. "I'm sure he'll show up. He always does."

At that moment, Harry Potter, someone Allison recognized from all his publicity, walked through the hall towards the group. Blood was streaming down his face from multiple wounds. He was wiping his face and trying to hide his injuries from the room.

"Where have you been? What happened to your face?" Hermione hissed as he sat down.

"Later," Harry responded laconically. "What've I missed?" He turned to look at Ginny and Ron and in turn noticed the slender brunette with green eyes who looked out of place in the usual setting. He stared inquisitively at her as Ron filled him in on the details. He started to say something but was hushed as Dumbledore began to speak.

Allison tried to pay attention as Dumbledore spoke about the new members of staff and the year to come, but she found her attention drifting. All she wanted to do was sleep after her exhausting day. Uncontrollably, she glanced over towards the Slytherin table. She quickly spotted Draco, only this time he wasn't staring at her. His hot glare was instead focused on Harry, and Allison realized there could be a connection with Draco and Harry's wounds. The thought chilled her, and she averted her eyes.

Silence filled the room as Dumbledore concluded his speech and excused the students from the Great Hall. It seemed as though the speech had been a bit depressing, discussing the darkness surrounding them. Allison shook off the heavy feeling and followed the students out of the hall. Allison had earlier been placed in Gryffindor to her delight, though it didn't surprise her seeing as both her parents had been members of Gryffindor. She was relieved that her new friends were headed the same direction as her and she followed them to a portrait of a fat lady. The painting soon swung wide open and revealed a grand common room. Allison eagerly took in all the sights of the ornate space but soon felt overwhelmed and tired.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with Harry. "Hi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Allison Steele." She shook his hand.

"I see you've already made friends with Ginny. She seems to absolutely adore you," Harry whispered with a smile.

Allison blushed. "I don't know about that. I'm just glad I met her. She's been a big help in getting acquainted around here." Fatigue washed over her again. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to see my room now. It's been a long day," Allison announced, trying to excuse herself politely from the room.

"Of course. Well, I look forward to seeing more of you, Allison." Harry smiled again. Allison felt reassured. If she could make friends with the famous Harry Potter, she should be just fine at Hogwarts.

She climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory slowly. She was almost half asleep when she entered the room and saw Hermione unpacking her things. She almost fell over from surprise. "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room…" Allison mumbled.

Hermione smiled as best she could. "No, you have it right. We're roommates." She nonchalantly folded a sweater and placed it in a drawer. She looked up and examined Allison. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little rude tonight. When I met you, I was just so worried about Harry."

"No, I understand. I can tell that you guys are close." Allison wanted to unpack like Hermione but couldn't find the strength. Instead, she just lay on her bed resting.

"I hope all is forgiven. I would hate to start out badly this year." Hermione seemed genuine in her attempts at friendship and Allison trusted her a little more. Besides, Allison could use all the friends she could get.

"Yes, of course," Allison responded. "Now I hope you don't mind but I'm worn out from today's events. I think I'm going to try to get to sleep now." Hermione nodded and Allison nestled into her bed and began to doze. It wasn't long before she was enveloped in a deep sleep.

Many thoughts ran through her head in the form of dreams, but one always returned; Draco's eyes, looking straight at her.


	3. Potions

Potions

Allison's next day was more exhausting than the first. The start of classes meant actual work to be done, along with the usual trials of just trying to adjust. Her dreams from the night before had not allowed her to rest well and she regretted not being able to rid her mind of Draco's gray eyes.

She looked over her class schedule and groaned. Although she had not attended Hogwarts for most of her years, she had still been rigorously educated and was very intelligent. She had been able to sign up for many difficult classes, but now regretted the decision. She knew Dark Arts and Herbology would be fine, and she was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures, but Advanced Potions was going to be difficult no matter what. She had met the new teacher, Professor Slughorn, and he seemed peculiar to say the least, but as long as you stayed on his good side, she had heard you would be fine.

It was the last class of the day, and by the time it arrived, Allison was already dragging her feet. Her books felt heavy in her arms and she could already tell she would not be able to stay awake. To her surprise, as she entered the classroom, her eyes shot open and the fatigue disappeared. Sitting at a desk directly in front of her was Draco.

He turned his cold, gray eyes towards her and locked his gaze on her. It sent chills down her spine. She stopped in the doorway, paralyzed. She could hear her heart roaring in her chest and she tried to look calm. Taking small, cautious steps, she slowly made her way over to Hermione, who was sitting and reading a book at her desk. As Allison began to strike up casual conversation with Hermione, she felt Draco's icy stare melt away.

Hermione made it very clear that she liked to work alone in Potions class, so Allison looked around the room for a new desk mate. She spotted Seamus, who when he saw her waved and motioned for her to come sit down. She smiled warmly at him and was glad to see another friend in the class. As she walked towards Seamus, she saw Ron and Harry walk in as well. It seemed as if all of her new acquaintances were in her class.

"Hi Seamus. It's good to see you," Allison said.

"Aye Allie, I'm glad to be seeing ya in this class. It's gonna be a tough one," Seamus replied. Allison smiled at the way her nickname sounded in his accent. It almost made her giggle.

The class was just what she had expected. It was challenging and Professor Slughorn was strange, but by working with Seamus she somewhat enjoyed it. He was by no means good at Potions; his first brew blew up in his face. But time spent with him was humorous and relaxing. Allison would almost completely forget the gray eyes in the room stalking her every move.

After mixing several potions, Slughorn concluded class with a lecture and dismissed the students. Allison walked out with Seamus and Hermione, chatting happily, but her mind was still on Draco. It couldn't be healthy to think about a person you had never met this way, but something unspoken existed and Allison wanted to find out what. She hoped Advanced Potions would be her excuse to do just that.


	4. Confusion

Confusion

"I will be assigning you a paper on the history of Moonseed Poison. I expect it turned in to me by class on Tuesday." The class groaned as Slughorn assigned yet another paper for his Advanced Potions class. He had been merciless ever since the class began a couple weeks ago.

Even the assignment of a paper couldn't get Allison down. It was Friday, and that meant no more classes for the weekend. She even planned to spend time with her new friends, all of which were becoming close to her. Even Hermione, as preoccupied as she was, seemed to really care about Allison.

Only one dark spot clouded Allison's perfect mood. Draco's stares had not lessened in intensity since the class began. Allison had thought he would eventually get tired or bored and leave her alone, but he hadn't. He continued to gaze, and it was starting to anger her. Although she was attracted to him, it was still rude to always be staring. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

"That will be all class. I'll see you next week." With Slughorn's excusal, the room evacuated to the hall, students happy to be free.

Allison was walking with Harry and Ron, discussing the upcoming Quiditch match, when Seamus ran up and touched her arm. "Hey Allie, can I talk to ya for a minute?"

She turned in surprise but smiled. "Of course. I'll talk to you guys later," she called after Harry and Ron. Seamus watched the two boys until they disappeared around the corner before continuing his conversation.

"Ya know we have this big paper assigned in Slughorn's class, and, well, I could really use some help with it. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to meet at the Three Broomsticks tonight? We could discuss ideas and strategies and all that." He blushed and grinned. "I promise we don't have to work the entire time."

"Oh, that sounds great and I'd love to, but I already promised Ginny and Hermione that I would meet them tonight." Allison paused, seeing the disappointment in Seamus's face. "Of course, you could come along if you wanted to. Hermione could surely help you with ideas as well."

Seamus smiled at the idea. "Alright, that sounds like fun. Can't wait! I'll see you all there tonight!" He rushed off in the opposite direction, glowing.

Allison watched Seamus disappear around the corner, but her eye soon caught something else of interest. Draco was leaving the courtyard alone. It seemed a bit suspicious to Allison, but she knew it might be her only chance to understand things between them, so she followed him.

Draco walked until he was far outside the range of any students before he stopped. Without turning around he said, "I know you've been following me."

"I wasn't trying to be discrete," Allison countered. At hearing her voice, Draco slowly turned around to face her, his cold stare as gray as ever.

"Well, you'd best be running along then," he hissed. With that, he turned his back and started to walk away.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you've been staring at me." Allison was a little intimidated but placed her hands on her hips and clenched her jaw stubbornly. To her surprise, Draco hesitated and turned around again.

"What did you say?" His anger was clear on his face. "I don't think you heard me correctly." Draco paced swiftly towards her and stopped inches from her face.

"I can assure you I did." Allison stood her ground and continued to wait. She would not be run off by an insolent boy. The attraction she had felt for him before was replaced by indignation for his rude and arrogant attitude.

He stared over her slim frame, hatred pervading his features. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky. "Fine. You want to know why I stare at you?" He paused but never faltered in his intensity. "I look at you because… you confuse me." He noticed how close he was to her face and backed away.

Allison waited for him to elaborate on his reasoning but he didn't. She decided to break the silence. "_I_ confuse _you_?" She was incredulous. "What could I have possibly done to confuse you?"

Instead of answering Allison's questions, he frowned and raced back to the castle. Allison stared after him as he went, her head spinning from bewilderment. Draco had agitated her, and now he left her with a puzzle to solve. Allison sighed in frustration and walked back towards the school in the opposite direction. Just when she thought she had things figured out, everything became unclear.


	5. Emotions

Emotions

Allison stared into the mirror brushing her long, wavy hair. When she had arrived back to the castle, she had returned to her room to get ready for the Three Broomsticks, but her mind had been focused on Draco. She almost wanted to tell Hermione but had hesitated, thinking she might make a hasty conclusion. Yet his words had not left her, and here she was, staring into the mirror with her big, emerald eyes and thinking of a possible answer to the mystery.

"So let me get this straight. Seamus is coming?" Hermione asked from the other side of the room. She seemed amused by the idea.

Allison turned around to face her. "Yes, I felt bad saying no to him and I figured you and Ginny are both friends with him so it would be okay."

"Oh, of course it's fine! I just find it very interesting that he asked you out." Hermione smiled suggestively as if she knew more than she was saying.

"Well, he didn't exactly ask me out. He asked to work together on the essay for Potions." Allison resumed brushing her hair. She tried to hide her reddening face from Hermione.

"Oh yeah, and you believed him?" Hermione put her hands on her hips. "When's the last time Seamus started working on an essay the day it was assigned?"

Allison ignored her point and applied some mascara. "I'm just going to the Three Broomsticks with my friends, one of which happens to be Seamus. That's all."

"Well if that's all, then hurry up! You're taking forever!" Hermione teased. Allison took one last look in the mirror and strolled towards the door.

Ginny was waiting for them in the common room. "What took you guys so long? I've been waiting!"

"Sorry, but Allie here had to get ready for our big date," Hermione replied laughingly. Ginny looked at her, clearly confused. "Seamus is coming."

Ginny's face broke into a big smile. "Really? You know he has a thing for you, Allie." She giggled at the thought of him joining their evening.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We work together in Potions and that's why he asked me in the first place." Allison knew she would never win against their teasing.

"Wait, he asked you out?" It seemed to be too much for Ginny. "Oh, this will definitely be good."

The girls joked with Allison all the way to the Three Broomsticks, where Seamus was already waiting outside. He wore a black jacket, a white t-shirt, and dark jeans. His sandy blonde hair was tousled instead of his usual combed look. Allison admitted to herself that he looked better than usual. He smiled when he saw the three girls approaching.

"Aye, I thought you all would never get here!" He laughed and hugged each girl in turn. Allison thought he lingered a moment longer when he embraced her but she quickly dismissed the notion.

Once they were seated, Allison began to regret the idea of having Seamus along. He was behaving fine, but she knew Ginny and Hermione would have fun with the situation. They both rushed to sit together, assuring that Allison would have to sit next to Seamus. She didn't mind, but she could tell it was only the beginning.

"So Seamus, Allie tells us that you wanted to work on your essay for Potions," Hermione began. She paused. "You didn't bring a quill or anything." She smiled at Seamus, who blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, well, I knew Ginny wasn't in our class so I didn't want to bore her," Seamus replied. "I only meant to work on it with Allie if she had any free time."

Allison interfered. "You know, we'll all survive if we take one night off from schoolwork, don't you think?" She glared in Hermione's direction, wishing she would keep quiet. Hermione looked back, clearly entertained.

Allison was all too happy when their food arrived. She hoped it would keep Ginny and Hermione distracted; however, her wish was short lived. As soon as everyone took their first bite, Ginny started up conversation again.

"So Allie, you've been here a couple weeks. Have your eye on anyone?" Ginny said. Out of the corner of her eye, Allison saw Seamus fidget with his hands. "I think Michael has had his eye on you."

"I don't know, Ginny. It seems like you've been pretty distracted with Dean lately. I doubt you would've noticed anyone else," Allison responded. Ginny grew red in the face and laughed. To Allison's relief, the rest of dinner passed uneventfully. At the end, they all stood up and walked outside.

Once in the street, Allison's suspicions flared again. Hermione and Ginny were laughing and nudging each other. Allison looked over and happily saw that Seamus seemed to not notice.

"Oh, I just forgot that I promised Dean I would meet him later," Ginny giggled. "I better go. And Hermione, didn't you say that you had to help Ron with something?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I can't believe I forgot," Hermione replied. "We better get going, but don't bother to hurry with us. Take your time. We'll be fine!" The two girls ran off laughing together. Allison was left standing in the street with Seamus.

"That was odd." Seamus looked puzzled. Allison couldn't believe that someone couldn't see Ginny and Hermione's true intentions, but shook it off. She had more important things to deal with.

"Well, I guess we better be getting back to the castle," Allison said when the girls were out of sight. She looked down the deserted street and frowned. A cold September wind picked up and howled through the empty road. Allison shivered. The warmth of her room seemed more wonderful by the second.

"Oh Allie, you're shaking. Are you cold? Here, take my jacket." Seamus removed his black jacket and wrapped it around Allison's shoulders. Shielded from the whipping wind, she immediately felt cozy and snug. She pulled the jacket tighter around her body.

"Thanks, Seamus. I feel much better." She smiled. Though Ginny and Hermione joked about Seamus, he really was a nice guy. She felt happier when she was around him.

Allison walked close to Seamus on the way back. She noticed that he seemed to like being so close to her, and when she drifted, he moved with her. The wind had subsided and the air warmed again, but Allison didn't give his jacket back. When they reached the walls of the castle, they stopped and turned towards each other.

"That was really fun," Seamus said, smiling. Quickly, he added, "Even though we didn't study for Potions."

Allison smiled back. "Yeah, I had a good time. And believe me, I was completely fine not talking about Potions!" Allison laughed.

"Allie?" Seamus was staring at his hands. "I have something to confess."

"What is it?" Allison bit her lip in curiosity. She nervously waited for Seamus to resume speaking.

"I could care less about how I do on the Potions essay." His smile widened and he laughed softly. "I just wanted to be with you. Alone."

Allison held her breath. She was unsure as to how she felt about Seamus, but he clearly had strong feelings for her. She wasn't sure what to do.

She noticed Seamus staring at her nervously. She realized she still hadn't responded to his last comment. To her relief, Seamus continued.

"Allie, I really like you. I know I haven't known you that long, but I just wanted you to know that." He looked hopefully at her, wishing she would say the same.

Allison panicked, not knowing exactly what to say without leading him on. "I like you too, Seamus." She smiled weakly. She was at a loss. She didn't know what to say without committing to Seamus or pushing him away. She liked having him as a friend, but she wasn't sure if she wanted anything more.

Seamus beamed back at her, oblivious to her struggles. Her brief words were all the encouragement he needed. He pushed back a strand of her hair and ran his thumb along her jaw line. He leaned in slowly towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. Allison lightly kissed him back despite her tumultuous emotions. When they parted, Seamus grinned and seemed almost shy. Allison held in laughter at his boyish appearance. The encounter was awkward to say the least, but cute.

Then she saw him. Suddenly, the joy and silliness of the occasion fled. His white blonde hair was a mess, and he looked exhausted. His gray eyes seemed to cut to her soul and were currently filled with hatred, staring straight at her and Seamus. It could only be Draco Malfoy. Only he could be the one to ruin her moment.

Allison had almost forgotten that Seamus was standing in front of her. He coughed and her attention snapped back to him. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you in class, then?" Seamus inquired, still looking innocent and timid. He hadn't seemed to notice her disturbance. In fact, he really didn't seem to notice much.

"Yeah, see you." She smiled shyly and parted from him. She looked over her shoulder to see where Draco had been standing. Nothing remained except a few trees. He had seemed to disappear.

As she walked back to her room, Draco's presence kept returning to her mind. There was definite hatred in his eyes when he saw her kissing Seamus, but there was something else too. It was something that hadn't been in his eyes before. Allison thought it over and over again before she finally realized what it was. Sadness.


	6. Surprise

Surprise

"So you and Seamus are together now?" Hermione asked eagerly. "You should really thank me and Ginny you know. We're the ones who ditched you with him."

"Bloody hell, I thought Seamus would never get a girl," Ron stated aloud. Allison was studying in the library with Ron and Hermione, but they seemed oblivious to their surroundings. Allison shushed them and smiled timidly.

"Yes, we're together, but don't go telling the whole school!" Allison whispered. It had been a few weeks since dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Seamus had continued to pursue Allison and she had let him, eventually deciding that being with him couldn't be all that bad. "I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

A few moments of silence passed before Harry came in to join them. "Hey, guess what, Harry? Seamus and Allison are together," Ron blurted out. He wasted no time at all. Allison slapped him on the arm.

Harry cast a questioning look in her direction. "I guess congratulations?" he asked. He smiled and put his books down.

"Thanks, Harry," Allison replied. "You seem to be the only one not obsessing over it." She turned the page of her Advanced Potions book and her mind went blank. The class was starting to get to her, and it had nothing to do with the material. After the kiss, Draco had become more unpleasant then usual. He continued to stare at Allison, but things got worse when she was with Seamus. She could feel Draco's hot glare whenever she got close to Seamus, which was often since they worked together. He began to snub them whenever the opportunity arose. Allison's anger towards Draco grew exponentially, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she confronted him again.

Students started stirring in their seats and Allison knew it was time for the next class. She grudgingly packed up her books and made her way to Advanced Potions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When she arrived, Seamus was already sitting in his seat and she quickly walked over to him. She had hoped to avoid eye contact with Draco but was unsuccessful as usual. His eyes were on her the entire time as she hurried to her seat.

"Hey, Allie!" Seamus smiled as she approached. He restrained himself from kissing her because Slughorn was already in the room, but as she sat down, he put his hand on her thigh. Normally, she would have enjoyed the touch, but she could still feel the hotness of Draco's stare searing into her back. Allison knew this could not continue and decided that after class, she would have to do something.

Class passed by in the typical manner. The students were busy brewing tricky potions and had to use all their effort to get it right. Seamus, as usual, struggled with the more advanced parts of the lesson, but Allison had to admit that he was improving. Despite his weaknesses, he made her laugh, and that was just as important to surviving the class as actually knowing the information. At the end of the lesson, when the students were exiting the room, Seamus pulled Allison aside.

"I was thinking that later today, maybe we could go for a walk down by the Black Lake?" Seamus asked hopefully. They had not been out much since the Three Broomsticks, despite everyone's declaration that they were officially together. Seamus was clearly hoping to have their first official time alone.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Allison responded. Remembering her decision to confront Draco, she quickly added, "I just have to do something first."

Seamus looked at her quizzically but didn't pursue the matter. "Okay, I'll just meet you in the Gryffindor common room in an hour?"

"Okay, I'll be there." Allison smiled and Seamus pulled her close for a kiss before he left. Their lips just barely touched but Allison felt warm inside. She was beginning to come around to the idea of being with Seamus.

As they parted, she saw Draco rushing in his usual stealthy manner towards the Quiditch pitch. She followed, unsure as to whether it was a good idea. All she knew was that she had to do something. She slowed as she reached the field, wondering why Draco was headed to the pitch. No team was practicing that day and it was completely abandoned. She was startled when she heard Draco call out.

"So, you've decided to follow me again. You're not very wise." He turned and faced her, anger and hurt in his eyes. She immediately regretted being alone with him.

"I need to know honestly why you keep staring at me. Don't think I haven't noticed that it's gotten worse since the beginning of the year. I just want to understand," Allison pleaded. She looked around her, searching for places to escape if needed. She didn't know what to expect from Draco, and he seemed a little unhinged at the moment.

"I already told you," he hissed. "You confuse me."

"Yes, but I don't understand what that means." Allison locked her eyes with his, gazing deeply into the stony grayness. He returned a glare, but suddenly dropped his eyes to the ground and clenched his jaw angrily.

"It means…" His words trailed off. He walked closer to her until he was so near that Allison could touch him. Faltering, he tried again. "It means that I'm attracted to you, but I shouldn't be. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. We're naturally supposed to hate each other. But I can't… control my feelings for you. And because of that, you make me angry at myself."

Allison was in complete shock. She had not expected that answer and now struggled to find a response. She began to stutter, but Draco cut her attempt short. With one swift motion, he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her close. Their lips met in an instant, and Draco kissed her passionately. To her surprise, Allison kissed him back, lingering in the intensity of the moment. But as quickly as it began, it ended. Draco pulled away and looked at her, lust and sadness blended in his eyes. He hastily hurried away, back towards the school.

Still not believing what had happened, Allison stood paralyzed, her mouth slightly ajar from the previous seconds. She ran her hands through her hair and gazed after the path Draco had taken. Her legs felt numb, and she slid down to her knees and sat on the wet grass. Too many thoughts overtook her mind to be comprehended at once. Only after many minutes passed did she realize that she was late for her date with Seamus, and she rushed back towards the castle.

When she arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Seamus was already waiting for her. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she gasped before being pulled into his arms and embraced.

"It's fine! Don't worry," he assured her, looking her over. "You look very beautiful, Allie."

She blushed and thanked him before taking his hand in hers and setting out for the Black Lake. It was a short walk south of the school, and Seamus never let go of her hand. They talked constantly about many things, and Allison laughed often. She felt comfortable around him. Allison knew this was the kind of guy she should be with, despite her initial attraction to Draco. When they finally reached the lake, they sat on the shore and gazed out over the water.

"Ya know, I never get tired of sights such as this," Seamus said aloud. The sun was beginning to set and a plethora of colors lit up the sky. They were reflected by the water, and Allison couldn't help but admit it was a spectacular sight.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, her eyes fixed on the horizon.

She could feel Seamus shift next to her as he turned to look at her. "It's not as beautiful as you," he replied. She turned to see his face and saw that a look of adoration had spread over his features. He moved closer to her and brushed his thumb over her cheek. His lips met hers, and she pressed softly against them. The moment was perfect. At least, it should have been. Allison's mind returned to Draco's kiss, which occurred just hours earlier. Seamus's kiss was sweet and gentle, but lacked the passion of Draco's. Allison found herself longing for something more.

She wrapped her arms around Seamus's neck and pulled him towards her. He fell on top of her, but she didn't let go. She kissed Seamus deeper and brushed her tongue over his top lip. She felt his hand touch her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. Their tongues met and twisted together as Allison entwined her fingers in his hair. For the moment, Draco was completely forgotten.

A loud crash somewhere in the trees interrupted them. Allison and Seamus looked at the thicket on the shores of the lake and saw a deer like figure leap over some bushes. The disruption reminded them both that darkness had fallen and they should be heading back to the castle. Reluctantly, they both stood up and walked back towards the school.

That night, Allison lay awake in her bed, insomnia overtaking her. Her thoughts tormented her, and her emotions were volatile. She had just enjoyed a nice evening with Seamus and should have been satisfied. Yet her mind kept returning to the kiss with Draco, and one thing specifically bothered her the most. Why had she kissed him back?


	7. Choices

Choices

Silence overtook the table as everyone ate breakfast. It seemed as if everyone was on edge, for some reason or another. A Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was scheduled for later that day, and Ron could barely touch his food. Ever since being given the position of keeper, Ron had performed inconsistently. Harry was thinking about the game as well, and Hermione was lost in her thoughts. But Allison was silent for a different reason. She knew that at some point during the day, she would have to see Draco. She wasn't sure how to react. She planned many things she might say or do but soon realized it could all change in a second. There was nothing to do but wait and see.

Allison paced through her daily routine with as much enthusiasm as she could. She expected to see Draco come around every corner, but she didn't seem to cross paths with him. She counted down the time until Potions, when she knew she would no longer be able to avoid him. She walked as slow as she could manage, dreading every step that took her closer to a confrontation. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and organized herself before entering.

As she walked in to the room, she was completely at a loss. Draco's usual seat was empty. She glanced secretively around the class, but he was nowhere to be found. To her surprise, not seeing him in the room was more upsetting than having to come face to face with him. It prolonged the awkwardness she feared would occur when they finally did meet again. Where was he anyway? she wondered. Professor Slughorn briskly sauntered in to the room and Allison was forced to take her seat next to Seamus, pushing the thoughts from her mind.

After class, the whole school was buzzing about the Quidditch match. Allison changed into her supportive scarlet and gold sweater and headed to the pitch with Seamus, Luna, and Hermione. They climbed into the stands and found their seats just as the first players flew out on to the field. They began cheering as Gryffindor scored the first points. Ron performed well, but Hermione thought it was all too convenient. She believed that Harry slipped some Felix Felicis in to Ron's cup that morning, and she was appalled at the breach of rules. Either way, Gryffindor was winning, and everyone was in a good mood.

Allison was cheering after an especially good save by Ron when she began to feel dizzy and confused. She blinked several times to try to clear her head and held her face in her hands, but to no avail. She felt faint and lightheaded. "Excuse me," she muttered under her breath as she tried to make her way towards the exit.

Seamus noticed her strange behavior. "Allie, are you okay?" She looked up at him through blurry eyes and saw concern on his face. She tried to straighten herself and smile at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to go clear my head for a moment." She turned away, knowing her excuse was not strong but not caring. She walked to the bottom of the stands and sat on the cool, damp grass, out of sight from the crowds above. Her head was spinning, but it seemed to lessen the longer she remained still. After a few moments, she realized she was not far from where she had met Draco the other day. The thought made her head swirl again, and she closed her eyes.

Crunching in the wet grass made her mind return to the present. Before she could turn and see who was approaching, someone swept her off the ground and carried her under the stands. She kicked and squirmed, but could not break free of the strong hold. She tried to scream, but a powerful hand covered her mouth. As she was being set down, she came face to face with Draco, her alleged captor.

Draco stared deep into her eyes with a look of desire. His hands were on her hips, and he pulled her closer until their bodies touched. He lowered his head so that his lips could meet hers and pressed softly against them. His hands ran up her body until they reached her face. One hand held her head steadily against his, while the other ran through her swaying hair. She felt his chest strong against hers, and she had the brief urge to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. When they parted, she stared up into his eyes, her jade green locked on his silvery gray.

As the shock of her abduction and the kiss subsided, she pushed away from him and slapped him across the face. Draco's expression turned to a look of confusion and horror. "What is the matter with you?" Allison hissed. "Why the hell did you sneak up on me and do that?"

She could tell Draco had the urge to make a snide remark, but he restrained himself. "I just needed to get you alone," he responded with a frown.

"And you thought that was the way to do it? Just steal me away whenever you got the chance?" Allison asked stubbornly.

"I didn't wait for a chance. I cast the Confundus Charm on you." He smiled and seemed pleased with himself. "I knew you wouldn't stay in the stands once you felt dizzy and confused so I waited for you down here."

Allison's initial passionate feelings melted away and became anger. "You what?" Her eyes narrowed, and she glared at him. "You cast a charm on me to get what you wanted? Do you think this is really helping you right now?"

"Well, how else was I supposed to get you alone?" Draco looked frustrated and confused.

"How about ask me?" Allison retorted irritably. "Where were you in class today?"

"I was… out," he responded unconvincingly. He looked down at his feet and was clearly hiding something. "Besides, I wasn't sure I could take another day of staring at you and Seamus together."

"Listen, if you want to talk to me, you better talk quickly. Right now, I'm close to walking away and never seeing you again," Allison snapped.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to say… I'm sorry." Draco struggled to get the words out. "I'm sorry about staring at you, I'm sorry about casting a charm on you, and I'm sorry for kissing you unexpectedly. I'm sorry for everything. You didn't deserve what I did to you."

Allison stared at him, waiting. She knew there was more he wanted to say, but he was fighting to find the words. She was patient and didn't rush him. He finally cleared his throat and began again. "Allison…" he managed.

"Call me Allie," Allison interrupted.

"Right, Allie… I want you to know that what I said before, about being attracted to you, is still true. But I also wanted to tell you that I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried fighting it, but it does no good. I know we're not supposed to be together, but please consider what I've said."

Allison opened her mouth, but found her voice missing. She finally managed to say, "I'll have to think about it. You know, you confuse me, too. You kiss me and say you can't stop thinking about me, but at the same time you are casting spells on me and glaring at me in the hallway. It's hardly how someone typically acts when they like someone."

"I'm not typical," Draco said, smiling. _That's true_, Allison thought to herself. Draco's words broke through her thoughts. "Will you think about it and meet me here at the edge of the forest, tomorrow at dusk?" He looked hopefully at her.

"Okay, I will. Tomorrow at dusk. And no more spells on me!" she warned. She began to walk away but paused and turned around. She could see his back as he began to retreat. "Oh, and Draco?" He stopped and turned around. "You don't have to apologize for kissing me." She smiled and returned to the stands, while Draco stood frozen in place, grinning to himself.

When she reached her seat, Hermione turned toward her, clearly concerned. "Allie, are you okay? You've been gone for quite a while," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt dizzy, that's all. I feel much better now," Allison responded. Seamus embraced her and held her tight. She felt warm, but the comfort she had known in his arms was gone. She couldn't focus on being true to Seamus knowing that she had been with Draco, even if it wasn't her fault. She had nothing to do with being ambushed, but she did enjoy it. This fact made her feel guilty, and she wriggled out of Seamus's hug.

Allison continued to watch the match, cheering half-heartedly for her team. Once she thought she spotted Draco on the other side cheering for Slytherin, but it only reminded her of the choice she had to make, and she averted her glance. When Gryffindor scored the final points, everyone jumped to their feet and screamed. Seamus grabbed Allison and kissed her happily. Allison felt lost in the excitement of the moment, and her mind drifted away. She suddenly felt conflicted and dejected. She knew it wouldn't be long before she had to make the decision.


	8. Conflicted

Conflicted

Back in the Gryffindor common room, a victory party was already underway. Everyone was elated about the win, and Ron was being congratulated for his role as keeper. As Allison entered the room, her eyes widened. With all the emotions she had to sort through, all she wanted to do was get some quiet. She tried to rush past without being noticed, but Seamus caught her by the arm. "Hey, where ya going? The party's just getting started!" he yelled over the noise.

Allison looked up just in time to see Lavender Brown kiss Ron in front of the entire crowd. Cheers erupted from around the room. Allison wished more than ever that she could sneak away to the silence of her bed, but Seamus still had a grip on her arm. From the corner of her eye, Allison thought she saw Hermione storm out after seeing Ron's display, but she couldn't be sure. She was too worried about how she was going to get away from Seamus.

She felt a tugging on her elbow and grudgingly let herself be guided out of the party and up the stairs. Seamus led her to a concealed corner and pushed her against the cool stone. He began to kiss her, his hands against the wall on either side of her. His hands moved to her hips as he continued to kiss her, and she became aware of the desirous look in his eyes. She rested her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent deeply. He was familiar and secure; in his arms she was able to forget about the uncertainty of her decisions. Having to choose him or Draco scared her, and she was content to just remain where she was at that very moment.

His hands slipped under her thighs as he lifted her up and carried her in to his room. He set her gently down on the bed and laid on top of her. He kissed her again and this time she felt his tongue touch her lip. She responded with her own tongue and wrapped her arms around him. She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him close. She threw her head back as he moved to her neck, kissing and running his tongue down it. She sighed softly as she let the pleasure overtake her.

Seamus stopped for a moment and propped himself up on his elbows. He gazed at her tenderly and smiled. She could see straight in to his crystal blue eyes, which were blinking back at her. "Allie," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

The words hit Allison like a ton of bricks. Her decision would have been hard without love to consider, but here was Seamus confessing his feelings for her. The worst part of the situation was that she didn't know how to respond. She knew that she really liked Seamus, but she had never thought about whether or not she loved him. If she did love him, then why did she enjoy her brief encounters with Draco so much?

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Then, to her relief, she heard coughing next to her. She looked over and saw Dean standing in the doorway, smiling. Seamus jumped off of Allison and grinned sheepishly at Dean. Allison took it as her chance to escape.

"Sorry, Dean. I'll just be going now," she mumbled. She quickly hurried from the room and back down the stairs to the party. She hoped Seamus wouldn't follow her. When she looked back over her shoulder, she was relieved to find that he was in conversation with Dean. She rushed to her own room and jumped in bed. She pulled her quilt over her head and screamed. Everything had just become much harder.

When she removed the quilt from her head, she was surprised to find Hermione sitting in her own bed and staring at her with red eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't even see you there. Are you okay?" Allison asked, embarrassed.

Hermione sniffed and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't I look just fine?" Tears began to pour down her cheeks. "No one should ever worry about me."

Allison got up and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend. Do you want to talk about it?" Allison could feel Hermione shaking as she struggled to control her sobs.

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She took a deep breath and straightened herself, but within seconds, she began to weep again. She buried her head in Allison's arms. "Doesn't he know that I like him? Why would he do that?" Her words were muffled as she continued to cry. Allison suddenly remembered seeing Hermione rush out of the party after Lavender kissed Ron. It all made sense.

"It's Ron, isn't it?" Allison asked. Hermione raised her head and nodded. Allison sighed. "See, he just doesn't get it. He feels like he has to do things like that to get your attention. I'm pretty sure he does like you, but he's scared, just like you. Neither one of you wants to admit your feelings first." Allison handed Hermione a tissue, and she blew her nose and dabbed at the tears.

"I just feel like I shouldn't have to say it," Hermione sighed. "I feel like he should just know."

"Yeah, but usually it doesn't work like that. You have to be clear with your intentions." Allison felt a pang of guilt as she realized that she didn't even know what her own intentions were.

"I guess you're right. I just don't understand how I could be more clear," Hermione replied. She had stopped crying, and only her eyes remained red and puffy. She looked exhausted but managed a smile. "Thanks, Allie. I'm sorry I burdened you with this."

"No, don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." She smiled back.

"Yeah." Hermione studied Allison for a moment. "Should I even ask you what you were screaming about when you walked in?" she asked hesitantly. "You seemed a little stressed yourself."

Allison felt tired at the possibility of explaining her situation. All she wanted to do was go to sleep, but something in her wanted to talk to someone. She decided maybe now would be the best time. "Well," she began. "I guess there is something."

Hermione looked at her curiously. "Well, you know you can tell me anything. After all, you did just help me with Ron."

Allison inhaled sharply. "I have a decision to make. There's someone who wants to be with me, who I really like, but I'm not supposed to be with. I have to meet him tomorrow at dusk to tell him how I feel. At the same time, I have Seamus. He just told me he loved me, and I didn't respond. I don't know what to do." Allison felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

Hermione's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped in shock. "You have to decide between someone else or Seamus?" She exclaimed. "I didn't even know you were interested in someone else. You seemed so happy with Seamus." Allison winced at her words.

"Well, it happened accidently. I thought I was happy with Seamus, but I don't know anymore." Allison felt guilty. She knew Seamus was great, and she was lucky to have him care about her. Yet she didn't feel what she felt when she was with Draco.

"Well, it depends. Who is the other guy?" Hermione inquired, pushing her way in to the matter. Allison was undecided as to whether she should tell Hermione. At the same time, she was already aware of the issue.

"It's…" she trailed off. She managed to whisper, "Draco."

The look on Hermione's face instantly made Allison regret informing her. Allison had expected anger, or even disappointment, but instead found a look of worry and pity staring back at her. "Draco?" Hermione repeated. Allison nodded silently. "Allie, he's bad news. In fact, he's evil. His parents are both Death Eaters, and he's becoming more like them everyday. He calls me a mudblood every chance he gets. He's insolent. Do you remember Harry's face when he arrived in the dining hall this year? Draco did that to him." Allison remembered Draco glaring at Harry at the feast the first day, and how Harry's bloody nose had been broken and his face cut up. "And remember Katie Bell being cursed a few weeks ago? Harry has a strong suspicion that Draco was behind it, and he's up to something big this year. I don't want to see you get involved in that."

Allison had heard that Katie Bell had been cursed by a necklace that was given to her, knowing it was meant for Dumbledore. Implicating Draco in that event was a serious matter. "Yeah, you're probably right," Allison sighed. "I just don't know what it is about him. I'm drawn to him, even though I know I shouldn't be."

"Look Allie, I can't tell you what to do. All I'm saying is that if I were you, I would seriously look at what you would be risking. Draco is not a nice guy, while Seamus is. Just keep that in mind." Hermione frowned hopelessly as she saw that Allison was upset by this thought. She hugged Allison and said, "Why don't you just get some sleep? You'll think better in the morning."

Allison crawled under her sheets and lay there for hours. She was exhausted, but her body wouldn't submit to sleep. Her thoughts raced around her head until she felt dizzy. They jumped from Draco to Seamus and back again, until Allison thought she would scream. She finally drifted off in to a heavy, dreamless slumber, still undecided as to what to do.


	9. Decision

Decision

The next morning, no classes were scheduled. Normally, Allison would have been thrilled at the idea of a free day, but instead she woke up feeling sick and fatigued. She decided she would try to stay in bed as long as possible. To her dismay, Hermione woke up early and started making noise in the small room. Allison pulled the covers over her head and groaned.

"I'm going shopping in Hogsmeade today with Ginny. Do you care to join us?" Hermione asked. Allison shook her head and dived back under her sheets. Hermione looked concerned, but she left the room without a word. She returned shortly after, which disappointed Allison. "I hate to disturb you again, Allie. Seamus is sitting downstairs in the common room. He wants to know if you want to go with him to the Three Broomsticks today."

"Tell him I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm sick," she replied. Hermione glanced at her knowingly, but said no more.

Allison napped all morning, slipping in and out of consciousness. She dreamed many times that she was sitting at the edge of the forest with Draco, just about to confess her feelings, when Seamus walked up crying and stuttering about how much he loved her. It made her sleep fitful, and she thrashed often. She was in between the state of being asleep and awake when she suddenly felt weight on her bed. She snapped up, sweating and feeling feverish. Through blurry eyes, she saw Seamus sitting on her bed. She couldn't tell if she was still in the dream or in reality.

"Hey Allie," Seamus whispered, smiling at her. Allison blinked several times, and Seamus became clearer in her vision. She decided she was awake. "I brought you some soup."

It took all of Allison's strength not to scream at him and make him leave. She didn't want to see him right now, yet here he was, bringing her soup. His kindness only pained her, and she felt sick to her stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm not that hungry," she mumbled. She wished she could bury herself under her blankets and never get up.

Seamus took her hand in his. He stroked her forehead. "Wow, you've got a nasty fever," he commented. "Are ya sure you're not up for some soup?"

"I'm sure. Thank you, though." Allison felt bad that she had been so rude to him, but at the same time, she wanted him to leave. "I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to get some sleep." She forced a smile and lay back down. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Okay, then. Sweet dreams," Seamus whispered. He kissed her warm forehead gently and sat there, stroking her hand. Allison soon drifted in to a deep sleep.

When she woke again, Seamus was gone. She looked at her clock and saw that it was almost dusk. She still felt weak, but her fever had subsided. She climbed out of bed and got dressed. Her mind was numb. She felt by now, she should know who she wanted to be with; however, when she tried to think of who it was, her thoughts refused to work.

She hurried down to the edge of the forest where she had agreed to meet Draco. She wrapped her gray sweater tighter as a cold wind twisted through the trees. She was shivering, but she couldn't tell if it was from the weather or the return of her fever. The sun was setting, and dusk settled around her. She was glad, for it made their meeting harder to see. Just as she was wondering where Draco was, she heard the snapping of twigs in the forest.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," Allison scolded. She turned around and instead saw a unicorn making its way through the trees. It raised its head and looked at her curiously, but went back to sniffing the earth unconcerned. Allison thought it unusual to see a unicorn so close to the castle. She had never seen one up close before. Suddenly, the unicorn's head snapped up and it leaped away deep in to the forest. Allison wondered what had disturbed it. She turned around and saw Draco, standing close.

"Looking for me?" he asked, smiling. "I assume you'd like to talk, since you're here."

Allison looked at the ground and sighed. "Listen, Draco, you know I'm with Seamus. That means I'd have to end things with him if I was going to be with you." She stared at him solemnly. He stopped smiling, and his expression turned serious. "He told me yesterday that he loved me."

Draco's face twisted with disgust, but he held his tongue. He allowed Allison to continue.

"With you, I feel excitement and passion. When I'm with Seamus, I feel warmth and comfort. I like feeling like I do when I'm with you, but how will I know that you'll be there for me?" She paused and gazed deeply at him. "I know Seamus will always be there for me. He's reliable. With you, I would be taking a huge risk, and I honestly don't know if it would be worth it."

Draco's disappointment could not be concealed. He stared at the ground, and his eyes glistened with angry tears. His shoulders heaved as he took shaky breaths, and for a moment, Allison thought he might hit her. He turned towards her and saw the fear in her face. He smiled sadly and said, "Please, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you. I'm upset right now, but no matter how many times you reject me, I will never hurt you." He turned to leave and started slowly back for the castle.

Allison watched him go. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized how badly her decision would hurt those involved. She took a deep breath and shook away the tears. She decided she had to make decisions for herself. If she ever wanted to be happy, she knew she couldn't please everyone. Eventually, someone would get hurt.

Draco had not gotten far. He was walking so slowly that he was still on the edge of the forest. She smiled as she yelled, "Draco!" He turned around, and she could see he had been crying. He quickly wiped away a few tears and acted as if he was fine. She laughed playfully and ran towards him. He caught her as she jumped in to his arms and wrapped herself around him. He was clearly unaware of what was happening, but she kissed him anyway. Allison felt the happiest she had in a long time. She felt no doubt that she had made the right decision.

When they parted, Allison smiled and said, "I never rejected you."

Draco smiled and kissed her again, still holding her in his arms. "I will always be there for you," he whispered in her ear. He spun her around and laid her down in the grass. He let himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was dark out, and they could see the stars lighting up the sky. They gazed up at the vast stretch of black above them, and Allison placed her head on his chest. Draco stroked her hair, and they lay there together, looking up at the stars.

They both remained there for hours, just enjoying each other and watching the sky. Allison no longer felt sick as she had earlier in the day. She no longer even felt the cold, since she was nestled next to Draco. Everything else at the moment seemed irrelevant and unimportant. Feeling the warmth of Draco next to her, she feared nothing.

As it neared midnight, they both knew they could no longer risk being away from the castle without being caught together. They slowly stood up and walked back, Draco's arm around Allison and her head buried in his shoulder. As they approached the school, Allison stopped abruptly and pulled Draco back.

"Listen, I have to be the one to tell Seamus. Don't say anything until I can tell him, okay?" She looked up at him with shimmering emerald eyes. In the dark, he couldn't tell if she was on the verge of crying or laughing.

"Okay, I promise," Draco swore. He kissed her, and they parted to walk their separate ways.

Walking back to her room, Allison felt as if she was walking on air. She couldn't help but smile in the dark, glad that no one could see. She wanted to dance and scream at the same time, but she knew better than to try it. She dashed through the Gryffindor common room, happy that no one was occupying it, and up the stairs. As she entered her room, she leaped on to her bed and buried herself in the blankets. She almost fell over when she realized Hermione was still awake and watching at her.

"So, it looks like you're feeling better," Hermione said quietly.

Allison didn't know what to say. She had been hoping to avoid conversation. "Yeah, my fever is completely gone. I feel great."

"You and I both know that your fever has nothing to do with this," Hermione stated, staring sternly at her.

Allison glanced around the room, trying to avoid her stare. "I don't understand what you mean," she said weakly.

"Don't play dumb with me! You told Draco that you wanted to be with him, didn't you?" Anger flashed in Hermione's eyes, and it startled Allison.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but I'm really happy with him. Please don't tell anyone yet. I have to be the one to tell Seamus. And besides, nobody else knows." Allison was pleading, and she knew it. She didn't feel bad about being with Draco, but she didn't want Seamus to find out the hard way.

Hermione's anger settled and turned to fatigue. "I won't tell anyone," she responded. "But make sure you tell Seamus yourself. He'll be crushed, but if it comes from you, then at least you're taking responsibility. Allie, be careful. Remember what I told you." She sighed and turned over in her bed so that her back faced Allison.

Allison crawled under the sheets and instantly fell asleep. Hermione's words crept through her head, but they didn't bother her much. That night, she slept better than she had in weeks.


	10. Pain

Pain

The next morning at breakfast, Allison could barely eat. Her stomach felt as if it was flipping inside out. The anticipation of breaking up with Seamus was draining her. She had rehearsed how she might tell Seamus, but each time she started over. She pushed a piece of egg around with her fork and sighed. She knew there was no easy way out.

Hermione eyed her but said nothing. She was too busy trying to ignore Ron on the other side of the table. Harry also noticed her odd behavior and glanced at her suspiciously. "Are you okay, Allie?" he asked.

Surprised by his words, Allison looked up suddenly from her plate. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I guess just a little tired," she replied. She placed down her fork. "Excuse me," she said as she stood up and hurried out of the hall.

She walked towards a courtyard and sat down on one of the cold, stone walls. She gazed out at the cobalt sky and inhaled deeply. For a moment, she felt relaxed and confident that she could manage everything in her life. As she exhaled, the feeling faded, and she felt lost again.

She jumped as she felt a hand cover hers, which lay weakly on the wall. As she turned her head, she saw Draco smiling at her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and grasped him tightly. "Please, tell me I can do this," she whispered in his ear.

"I know you can do this. For us," he added encouragingly. Allison took a deep breath and held on to him. She pulled back from his embrace and nodded as if to reassure herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to find Seamus staring at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Hermione told me you wanted to talk, and I saw you leave in this direction," Seamus announced. He glanced suspiciously at Draco. "What's going on here?"

Allison looked at Draco. "I'll see you later," she whispered as he turned to leave. She refocused her attention on Seamus. "Listen, Seamus, we need to talk." She reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away from her.

"I think you made things very obvious the other day when I told you I loved you." He stared back at her with hurt in his eyes. Allison noticed they were starting to glisten with tears. He turned his back and began to walk away.

"Seamus, please," Allison begged. "Let me explain."

He froze in his tracks, and his face twisted in agony. "What?" he barked.

Allison hesitated, trying to choose her words carefully. "I really like you, Seamus. I really do. I'm just not sure that I love you. I still want to be your friend."

"Allie, I get it. You don't feel the same way. But as for being friends, I'm going to need some time." He glared at Allison and waited, but she couldn't meet his eyes. He sighed and said, "Please, just let me leave." He left the courtyard and didn't look back.

Allison remained on the stone wall, crying and hating herself for hurting Seamus. The break-up didn't go as she had hoped, and now she felt like she had messed up. She thought about ways she could have made it easier, but her mind found none. She finally accepted that Seamus must have known it was over but didn't want to talk about it. She hoped deep down that he would move on and they could be friends again, but it didn't seem likely.

As Allison's tears dried, she realized that she couldn't stay on the wall forever. Her first class was about to start, and she was already going to be late. She wiped her face on her sleeve and smoothed her hair back. She slowly started to walk towards the school.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, she was pushed in to the hard wall, and she smacked her body one of the stones. Her shoulder felt as if someone had twisted a knife in it. Stunned, she turned around to face Pansy Parkinson, a snarky girl from Slytherin to whom she had never spoken to. Confused and surprised, Allison shouted "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Stay away from my man," Pansy growled. She shoved Allison again as if to emphasize her point.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked, still bewildered and in pain. She rubbed her shoulder and tried to restrain herself from attacking Pansy herself.

"You know," she snarled. "I saw you two hugging this morning. Don't you think for one second that you've got a chance. He's mine, and you'd best stay away from him." She looked Allison over and shook her head angrily. She huffed away, leaving Allison dazed and confused.

Allison knew that Pansy had to be talking about Draco. She hadn't hugged anyone else that morning, and she already knew that Pansy had a huge crush on him. Yet threatening her and smashing her took things too far. Allison's anger flared, and she wished she had fought back. At the same time, she wondered if there was any truth to Pansy's statements; Allison knew that Draco wasn't exactly the perfect gentleman. What if he was playing her? What if everything he had said to her was an act or some sick game? These thoughts alone made her head spin, and she slid down the wall and landed in a heap. She felt like crying, but she had no tears left from earlier. She simply stared off blankly, thinking over the horrific possibilities in her head.

She felt completely alone and dejected. In the same morning, she had hurt someone she cared about and been hurt by someone she now hated. She wasn't sure if she had made the right decision after all. She wondered if everything she had done was really worth it.


	11. Waiting

Waiting

Snow was falling as Allison hurried to catch up with Hermione and Harry. They were heading to Potions, and despite the atmosphere around campus, no one was excited. Everyone else seemed to be cheery and merry with the holidays approaching, but Allison couldn't be inspired. The past few days since the break-up and her confrontation had been torturous, and Allison had taken every precaution to avoid both Seamus and Pansy. She had been staying away from Draco as well, since she didn't know what to make of Pansy's accusations. She had just wanted to be alone for a couple days to sort out her thoughts, but she had not made much progress. She took every opportunity to ignore her dilemma.

She could see her breath puffing in front of her as she jogged through the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. When she caught up to her friends, she cheeks were flushed red with cold. She tightened the scarlet scarf around her neck and pulled her hat down over her ears. "Hey guys," she gasped, out of breath. The two looked at her and smiled. She suddenly hoped they wouldn't mention her break-up, because she realized that they must have heard by now. She then noticed their serious expressions. "What's wrong?"

They both looked exhausted and upset. Hermione spoke first. "Slughorn's Christmas party is coming up. We're expected to bring dates." She looked sullen. "I wanted to bring Ron, but he guessed that I was going to take Cormac. I told him I had wanted to bring him instead, but he was bitter. Now I guess I'll have to take Cormac after all, since Ron hates him so much." She looked down at her feet and kicked a patch of ice.

"Aw, I'm sorry Hermione," Allison sighed. "Ron was just being Ron. You know that."

Hermione's face twisted in resentment. "I don't even like Cormac. He's arrogant." Allison couldn't help but smile at Hermione's desire to get even with Ron, even if it meant spending an evening with someone who made her crazy.

"And what about you, Harry? Why do you look so troubled?" Allison asked.

"Hermione's just warned me that a whole lot of girls are trying to slip me love potions. That's just what I need to worry about now, with Voldemort on the rise." He shook his head in disbelief. Allison laughed at his misfortune, and he joined in. It felt good to be able to laugh about something as trivial as love potions. It reminded Allison that not everything was as bad as it seemed.

As they entered the Potions classroom, Allison wished she could run. She wasn't ready to confront Seamus or Draco, but it had to happen sometime. She saw Draco and made her way over to the handsome blonde. She had switched seats, since Seamus had made it clear that he didn't want to talk to her, and she found that the only open seat was next to Draco. As she sat down, he smiled and put an arm around her. Allison cringed and said nothing. Luckily, there was no time for conversation before the lecture promptly began.

All throughout the class, Allison could feel Draco's eyes on her. She felt like he wanted to say something, but he never had the chance. She watched the minutes pass by relentlessly, praying frantically for class to be over. She needed to talk with Draco, but not here. Finally, Slughorn dismissed the class and she rushed out the door, knowing Draco would follow her.

She walked down to the Black Lake, knowing that she wanted to be far away from anyone. A thin layer of black ice had formed over the water, and the trees had dropped their leaves. It was too cold for many students to be traveling near the lake. Allison was reminded of her visit in the fall, but everything looked different now. She crunched over the frozen snow and stopped, waiting for Draco to appear. A few minutes later, he emerged from the skeletons of the trees and met her at the edge of the water.

She looked up at him with shining eyes and took his hands in hers. "I need to talk to you." Her words sliced through the crisp air like a blade. No sounds could be heard except for the occasional gust of wind blowing through the tree limbs.

Draco's face fell and a look of concern spread across it. "I don't like the sound of this," he sighed worriedly. He leveled his gaze with hers and grew serious. "What do you want to talk about?"

"As you probably know, I broke up with Seamus a few days ago after you left. He was upset, but hopefully he'll come around." Allison drew in a deep breath. "But that's not what I'm upset about. After Seamus left, I was confronted by Pansy."

The mention of Pansy made Draco visibly distraught. He frowned and tensed his jaw. "What did she do?" he asked flatly.

"She shoved me up against a wall and claimed that you were her man. She told me that I'd best stay away from you." Allison studied Draco's reaction. Upon hearing her words, anger blazed across his face. His hands clenched in to fists, and his eyes flashed with contempt. Draco was clearly infuriated, and Allison almost regretted telling him, but she had to know the truth.

"Oh, she's taken it too far this time. Pansy has always been trying to get my attention and flirt with me, but I've never said I wanted to be with her. I can't believe she would do something like this." He shook his head furiously. He wrapped his arms around Allison protectively. "I'm sorry she did that to you. I will make sure it doesn't happen again." He unzipped her jacket and lay it on the ground. He pulled her sweater off her shoulder and examined her bruise. She trembled from the cold, but his touch warmed her and sent shivers through her. He sighed and stroked the bruise gently with his thumb. All of Allison's doubts from earlier faded away, and she let herself be taken by him.

He lowered his head and kissed her shoulder softly. "Does that feel better?" he asked smiling.

She looked at him coyly and pulled down her other sleeve. "Well, my other shoulder hurts, too," she said. She bit her bottom lip and grinned.

"Well in that case," Draco purred. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her other shoulder, working his way up to her neck. She could feel his hands on her hips, and he reached for the hem of her sweater. She lifted her arms as he pulled off her top and left her bare, other than her black bra. Goosebumps formed on her skin, but she leaned in to Draco's warmth. She grabbed his shirt and raised it over his head, leaving his strong chest exposed. She touched her body to his, and the sting of the cold went away. Even though there was snow on the ground, they didn't seem to care.

Allison tilted her head up to meet his lips. He met them voraciously and she kissed back with passion. She felt his tongue touch hers, and she brought him closer. With a ravenous look in his eyes, he began to run his hands over her body. They reached her chest and boldly slipped under her bra. Though surprised, Allison didn't falter. She kissed his neck and chest, and he exhaled happily.

The setting sun cast shadows across the lake, and darkness began to settle over the land. The temperature dropped, and Allison and Draco began to shiver. They reluctantly parted and gathered their clothing. As Allison was struggling to pull her sweater over her head, Draco looked at her against the sunset and murmured, "You're so beautiful." She glanced at him and smiled shyly. He took her hand in his, and they walked back towards the castle.

When they neared the entrance, Allison became aware that she was still holding Draco's hand. She thought of what Seamus or Pansy might say or do if they saw her like this. Her hand slipped from his, and he stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Allison wished he hadn't stopped. She tried to piece together an explanation. She managed to stammer, "I just realized that we're not officially a couple. I don't know what would happen if we were to walk in to school holding hands. I'm… afraid of how people might respond." She stared at him sadly, knowing that she was being too concerned.

He looked hurt, but his voice didn't reflect it. "I understand. We're definitely a controversial couple. Yet if you want to be with me, we're going to have to tell people eventually."

"I know. I think I just need a little more time," she responded. She gazed in to his disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her delicately on her forehead. "Just know that I'll be waiting." With that, he turned and headed in to the darkness.

Allison stood alone, concealed in the blanket of nightfall. She couldn't ignore Draco's dismay at her hesitation to announce their relationship. At the same time, she knew that her Gryffindor friends would not welcome a Slytherin in general, not to mention someone her close friends believed was up to something evil. She didn't want to have to decide between her friends or Draco, but she was afraid that having both would not be a likely possibility.


	12. Scandalous

Scandalous

"Hermione! Hermione, I need to talk to you!" Allison yelled as she ran down the corridor. Class had just ended, and Allison was determined to catch Hermione before she headed to the library for her usual study session.

The brunette turned around and stared at Allison wildly making her way towards her. She laughed and said, "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" Allison inquired. She glanced around, making sure no one could hear her.

"Sure, anything," Hermione responded.

"You're the only other person who knows I'm with Draco. We want to be official, but I'm not sure how everyone will react." Allison bit her lip worriedly. "What should I do?"

Hermione's face grew grim. "I don't know what to tell you. The reaction won't be good from many people, but if you're serious about your relationship, you'll have to go public sometime."

"You're right. I'm just nervous. I don't want to lose my friends over this." Allison was at a loss. She hugged Hermione and said, "Thanks. You're always there for me, and you've been taking this really well."

"Well, I wouldn't say I support it, but I am your friend. All I can keep saying is watch yourself. Don't get dragged in to trouble." Hermione tried a smile. "Anyways, I have to get to the library. I'll see you later."

Allison watched her leave down the hall. She felt conflicted and upset. She groaned and decided sooner or later, she would have to go public with her relationship. She might as well confront her fears and get it over with.

She saw Draco walking towards her. She made her way over to him and whispered, "Meet me at dusk by the forest." She then turned and left as if nothing had happened.

Draco stood smiling while he thought about their meeting. Last time they had met at the forest, something good had happened. He hoped his luck would continue.

The sun drifted below the horizon and darkness settled over the scenery. Draco had been waiting by the forest for a few minutes, and for once it was Allison who was late. He watched the last of the sun as it spread a rainbow of colors across the sky until it disappeared completely.

He heard light footsteps from behind him and saw Allison striding towards him. The last sunlight streaming through the trees caught her face, and she looked radiant. His breath caught in his throat, and he had to cough to regain his voice. "You look absolutely stunning," he gasped.

Allison smiled and looked at the ground. "Thanks," she replied shyly. She kicked at the dirt nervously. She said quietly, "I've decided that we can't hide our relationship anymore."

Elation filled Draco until he thought he would burst. He had been wishing that people could know about them, but he hadn't wanted to rush Allison. He knew all the baggage from her relationship with Seamus made things complicated. Yet here she was, finally ready to make it official. "I completely agree," Draco responded eagerly.

"I was thinking, maybe tomorrow after breakfast, I could meet you outside the Great Hall?" she wondered hesitantly. She was still conflicted as to how things would turn out. Hermione's words, _Watch yourself_, made their way in to her head.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Draco said with a grin. He pulled Allison close to him and hugged her. He rocked her soothingly back and forth in his embrace. He whispered, "Everything will be alright. I promise." They kissed goodnight and went their separate ways.

Allison couldn't meet her friends' eyes at breakfast the next morning. All she could think about was what they might think of her big reveal later that morning. She worried most what Harry might think, seeing as he believed that Draco was evil. She hoped she wouldn't lose too many of her good friends.

After pushing her food around with her fork, she hastily excused herself. As she walked through the hall, she felt as if everyone was staring at her, but she knew she was just being paranoid. She smoothed back her hair and shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts together. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she knew it.

Draco was standing outside, slumped against a wall. He sprang up when he saw her and hurried over. The passage was quiet, but Allison knew that in a few minutes, students would be everywhere. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "Ready?" he asked with bright eyes as students spilled out of the Great Hall.

Allison nodded and thought to herself _As ready as I'll ever be_. He put his arm around her as they walked through the corridor. The sight was immediately met with numerous stares and whispers. Allison was painfully aware that many people wore disapproving looks, but she soon noticed the jealous glances as well. She knew that she was causing a scandal, but at the same time, she felt proud. She was happy to be with someone as caring, attractive, and intelligent as Draco, and she knew other girls would envy her.

They were strolling confidently down the hall when Allison's heart suddenly froze. Straight ahead, she saw Seamus walking with Ron and Harry. She wanted to run, but Draco's strong grip kept her still. The closer they got, the more Allison regretted having to parade in front of them. They were laughing and joking, and she began to think that they might not notice her, but these hopes were crushed as Seamus turned his head and locked his clear blue eyes on her.

Seamus stopped laughing, and the smile vanished from his face. As they approached, Seamus paused and cleared his throat while avoiding her eye contact. Ron and Harry stood motionless behind him. When he finally spoke, his voice shook, and she could hear the bitterness seeping from his words. "Well, this is twice now that I've seen you and…" He narrowed his eyes and examined Draco. He asked flatly, "What is this, Allie?"

Allison winced as her worst nightmare flashed before her eyes. She rubbed her neck nervously as she thought of something to say. "Seamus," she started shakily. "I'm with Draco now."

Seamus looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. "So you left me for him?" he hissed angrily. "Well, so much for us possibly still being friends." He turned and stormed down the corridor.

"Seamus, wait. I do still want to be your friend!" Allison called after him. She stared at Harry and Ron, who still stood frozen, unsure of what to do. "You guys understand, don't you?"

Harry looked at her sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Allie," he said. They both turned and left, leaving Allison standing motionless in the passageway. She felt her eyes brimming with tears and ran out of the hall before Draco could stop her.

She didn't stop until she came to a secluded part of the main corridor. The tears began to fall, and she didn't stop them. She knew that she had just lost some of her closest friends over something so trivial. She didn't stop crying, even when she heard footsteps entering the area.

She turned and saw Harry standing in the shadows. She quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve and tried to regain her composure. He came towards her slowly and smiled hesitantly. "Hey, Allie," he whispered. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she felt better from his touch.

"Hey," she whispered back through muffled sobs. She looked in to his eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, don't worry. It's fine," he reassured her. His gaze drifted away. "Allie, I don't think you're making the right decision."

The pain from seconds earlier crept back. Allison wondered how she could have believed that Harry would approve of her choice. She knew that no one would be on her side. "Harry, he's really a nice guy…" she began.

"No, Allie. You don't know him like I do. Trust me, he's no good." He frowned and looked frustrated.

"But I've never seen him be mean or evil in any way. I just find it hard to believe," she argued.

Harry's stare leveled with hers. He put both his hands on her shoulders. "Allie, listen to me. You don't understand just how serious this is." He stopped and sighed. "One day, you will believe me. Someday, you will finally see how bad he really is. I just hope it isn't too late, for your sake." He took a last desperate look at Allison and walked away.

She remained still for a few moments more before sighing and returning to the main corridor. Her tears were gone, and she felt empty and achy from crying. She sighed to herself, knowing the problems with her friends had just begun.


	13. Doubt

"Oh Hermione, you look just lovely!" Allison cried when she saw her friend emerge. It was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party, and Hermione had been invited. She was dressed in an elegant pink gown and looked beautiful. Allison hurried over to hug her.

"Thanks, Allie. I'm kind of nervous for the party tonight," Hermione responded. "I don't want to spend all night with Cormac and have Ron there as well."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Allison reassured her. "I'm sure you'll have a great time." In her head, Allison wasn't so sure if that was true, but she felt the need to comfort her friend.

"I hope so," Hermione said. She looked in the mirror and adjusted one of her curls. "Well, I better be going."

"Have a great time!" Allison called as Hermione headed towards the door. As Hermione left, Allison couldn't help but think about her own disappointing plans for the evening. She had wanted to get together with Draco, but he had nervously declined without a good explanation. Instead, she was going to spend her time studying for Herbology. She couldn't think of a worse way to spend a winter's night. Allison wondered what Draco could be up to, but she decided to let it go. She felt as if everyone's warnings were starting to make her paranoid.

She opened her book and started to read. The minutes passed slowly, and Allison looked at the clock often. She frustratedly pulled at her hair when she reread the same sentence for the third time. Finally, she closed the book. There was no way she was going to be able to focus knowing that most of her friends were at a party.

She got off her bed and slipped on a sweater. She carefully paced down the steps leading to the common room and happily saw that no one was present. She went over to the fireplace and began to warm herself. Looking out the window, she saw flakes of snow hitting the panes. Frost was already forming on the glass, and she walked over to trace her finger through the ice, swirling it absent-mindedly. She jumped when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"So, you weren't invited to the party either?" Allison turned around to see Neville standing by the stairs.

Allison sighed a breath of relief and put a hand on her rapid heartbeat. "You scared me," she said. "I thought I was alone."

He smiled and said, "You were. I was serving food over at the party, but I just left and came back." He made his way over to one of the couches. Allison followed his lead and took her seat opposite him. Neville was a good acquaintance of hers. They didn't see each other much, but she enjoyed what little time they spent together.

"How've you been?" he asked politely.

"I've been better," Allison replied with a laugh. "How about yourself?"

"Fine, just fine," he said. "Ready for holiday break, I suppose."

"I could not agree more," Allison responded. She was looking forward to separating herself from her problems at school.

"So what's bothering you?" Neville inquired. "You said you could be better."

Allison hesitated at the thought of telling Neville what was wrong. They weren't close, but he was a nice guy and might understand. She decided it would be better not to say anything. "You know… School and stuff," she finally mumbled.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Draco, would it?" Neville looked her straight in the eyes as he said it, and she snapped to attention. She couldn't help but wonder; did everyone know at this point? The look of shock on her face was obvious, and Neville quickly added, "Of course, I don't mean to pry."

Allison shook her head. "You're not prying. I should have known that everybody would know by now." She took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, it does have to do with Draco."

Neville stared and waited quietly, not pressuring her to continue. Allison decided she might as well tell someone her problems. After all, it was nice to have someone listening to her.

Allison didn't know where to begin. "It's true that Draco and I are together, but it isn't exactly like I wanted this to happen. I never meant to hurt Seamus. I just tried to do what was best."

Neville smiled sadly. "This must be really hard for you, knowing how much everyone in Gryffindor hates Draco. I don't like him myself, but I do feel bad for him. I guess you could say I pity him." He noticed Allison wrap her arms tightly around her knees and pull them up to her chest. He glanced at her sideways and said, "You know, Allie, you seem like a really nice girl. I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found happiness, even if it's with someone like Draco. Hopefully, your friends will come around to the idea."

Allison tried to fake a laugh. "I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Well, you never know. Harry thinks Draco is up to something bad, but he doesn't have any proof. People are starting to doubt him. Draco could just be a normal guy, like us." Neville grinned hopefully.

Allison knew her chances were slim of anything returning to normal, but she tried to stay positive. "Thanks, Neville," she replied. "I'm glad someone is being encouraging. I feel better already."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, I see you have your Herbology book. You wouldn't happen to be studying, would you?"

Allison groaned. "Actually, I was, but I'm not anymore. I can't focus on it knowing that everyone else is doing something fun."

"Come on, Herbology isn't that bad. Here, I'll help you." Neville opened her book and started to read a passage. Allison tried to listen, but she found her mind thinking again of where Draco could possibly be. She wanted to know, but she was also afraid. She knew there were some things that were better left alone.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I just don't think I'm up to studying right now," Allison sighed. "I'm starting to feel a little tired. I better just go to bed." Allison wanted nothing more than to let sleep envelop her mind.

Neville smiled wryly. "Alright, just don't give up hope," he responded. Allison didn't know if he meant about Herbology or Draco.

"Goodnight," Allison whispered softly as she climbed the stairs and entered her room. She fell on to her bed and wrapped herself tightly in her blankets. With the warmth surrounding her, she closed her eyes and fought against sleep. Allison didn't know if it had been minutes or hours since she closed her eyes, but suddenly, she was shaken from her slumber. She struggled to focus her vision, but she quickly realized it was Hermione shaking her awake.

"Allie, wake up! Wake up, it's important," Hermione was saying.

"I'm awake! What is it?" Allison snapped. She propped herself up on her elbows and pulled back the blankets.

"Draco was at the Christmas party." Hermione looked troubled. Hearing these words, Allison became alert and fully awake.

"What happened?" Allison asked. "Why was he there?"

"Filch pulled him in and said he was lurking in the upper corridor. He claimed he was trying to crash the party, but I think it was something more serious than that. Snape escorted him out, and I saw Harry follow them." She looked agitated and upset. "Allie…"

"I know, Hermione. It looks bad." Allison felt a gripping sense of dread coming over her, but she tried to remain positive. "I'll try to talk to him."

"Allie, you know if he is up to what we think he is, he's not going to tell you," Hermione replied.

"I know, but let me just see if he has a good explanation. It could all be a misunderstanding." Allison knew deep down that the chance of that was slim.

"Be careful, Allie. We both know that this is probably exactly what it seems." Hermione looked sullen, but turned and got in to her bed.

Allison closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. She tossed and turned, her worries clenching her heart. All her suspicions seemed to be reasonable, and she couldn't ignore them anymore. She knew something had to be done.


End file.
